


Момент 04 Про зефір

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, Tails
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Момент 04 Про зефір

Азірафель гріється на першому весняному сонечку з вікна.  
Обидва, і янгол, і демон, щойно прокинулися, але Кроулі ще ніжиться в ліжку, а Азірафель розсунув фіранки і мружиться під промінчиками.  
-Ти рожевий. Як ванільний зефір, - діловито зауважує Кроулі, дивиться на янгола знизу, і навіть догори дригом: звісив голову з ліжка.  
Азірафель нічого на це не відповідає і тільки стоїть, підставивши обличчя світлу.  
-І такий же округлий. Складочки тут, і тут. І ось тут, - тягне довгі свої руки, щипає янгола під сідницями, отримує по руках і сміється, - Ай, за що! Повертайся в ліжечко, я вже скучив.  
Азірафель повільно розвертається до нього, хитро дивиться, і все так же мовчить.  
-Ну, я чекаю! -Кроулі посувається трохи, звільняючи місце, - зефіірка, йди, вкушу!  
Лізуть зміїні ікла, грає тонкий язик і миттєво видіння зникає.  
-Я тобі вкушу! Поганий, поганий змій! -Кокетує янгол.  
-О так, я дуже поганий, покарай мене! - театрально благає Кроулі, відкидає ковдру з себе, демонструє свою наготу.  
-Знову? Я сьогодні це робив вже двічі!  
-Нє, то вчора було!  
Хвіст гостинно загортається на спину смішним бубликом.  
-Я ... я тут що подумав ...- Азірафель м'яко сідає поруч, Кроулі одразу починає пестити його гладеньку шкіру, - Так ... я тут подумав ... а ти можеш .... сам себе... своїм чудовим хвостиком? Я б подивився!  
Кроулі піднімає брови:  
-Ах ти збоченець! Хто з нас іще демон!


End file.
